


Sleeping Troubles

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma can't sleep, even though he's more than tired, so he wakes up Kento to not be awake alone at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't really sleep lately (yes, what a great way to get plots) and wrote this in one of my sleepless nights. ^^  
> I really hope you like it~  
> ~Misaki

Fuma POV

I rolled around in my bed once again, this time turning onto my back. A quiet, but very annoyed groan escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes and looked into the dark that was surrounding me.  
The day had been so stressful - we had had a photo shoot on a location that was quite far away, I had done an unbelievably high amount of university stuff and on top of that, I had almost forgotten that I had planned meeting with Kento in the evening.  
As soon as I had realized that, I had sent him a text telling him to come over to my house, because I was not really motivated to do anything else.  
He seemed to know exactly how I was feeling as soon as he saw me - one of the things I love him the most for - and he had been really careful with me the whole evening.  
And now we were lying here.  
I felt exhausted, but I just couldn't fall asleep.  
I _was_ tired, but I couldn't keep my eyes closed for longer than ten seconds.  
I heard Kento breathing quietly next to me, and if I focused my eyes enough I could actually see the dark silhouette of his blanket moving up and down slowly in the rhythm of his breathing.  
I would have loved to turn on the lights, only a little so I wouldn't wake him up, just to see his sleeping face.  
I had actually done that before once.  
In my opinion, Kento's face is the most beautiful when he is asleep, because he seems so peaceful and... _pure_ then.  
I get to see the camera-Kento way too often, so I am happy when I see him like this and I enjoy every second I get to see the _real_ Kento.  
I sighed and rolled to the side.  
"Kento?" I whispered quietly and reached out my hand to search for him.  
"Mh?" I heard him grumble from the other side of the bed, then he turned around and mumbled something I didn't understand.  
"Are you still awake?" I asked, even though it was obvious that I had woken him up just now.  
Kento sighed and I felt him sliding a little closer to me.  
"I am. Why are _you_ still awake though?" His voice was almost a whisper, but I could hear every word.  
"I don't know. I can't sleep." Still not able to see anything, I reached out my hand again, and this time found his chest.  
I let my hand slide to his shoulder, then down his arm until I reached his hand. Kento squeezed mine a little, then laid his other arm around me.  
"Why can't you sleep? I thought you were tired?" his voice sounded a little worried as he pulled me closer towards him.  
When I spoke up to answer him, he was holding me in his arms and I could feel his breath tickling my neck.  
"I'm more than tired." I gave back and closed my eyes, already feeling more comfortable than before.  
"But you still can't sleep, huh?" Kento mumbled and moved his head a little to kiss my cheek.  
I nodded slightly, then let go of his hand to brush it through his hair slowly.  
"Well, you really should sleep." Kento whispered as he pulled me even closer.  
We usually had to use two blankets, because otherwise one of us would wake up cold and blanketless the next morning, but now he had tucked me under his blanket and I could feel his warmth surrounding me.  
The next minutes, none of us said anything. We were just lying there, almost no space between our bodies and the only thing we could hear were each other's breaths.  
I moved down, leaning my head against Kento's chest and closed my eyes, because I could already feel my wakefulness slipping away from me.  
"I love you." I mumbled.  
Kento chuckled and I felt him burying his hand in my hair before he placed a little kiss on my forehead.  
"I love you too." He mumbled quietly. "And now sleep well, Fuma."  
A smile spread on my lips as I heard these words before I fell into a deep and sound sleep.


End file.
